Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Home ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: An alien race called the Boov invades Earth to hide from their enemy the Gorg, and believing they're doing the right thing, relocates the humans to other parts of the world, while the Boov inhabit their homes. Among those that were relocated include Lucy Tucci, Serenity, Snowflake and . But a screw-up Boov named Oh accidentally sends an invite to a party to everyone including the Gorg, Trivia *King Mickey, Snowflake will guest star in this. *Scrat will make several brief appearances in this. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes The team meets Oh *Tip: AH! *Oh: AAAHHH!!! *Jaden: *gasps* *Jeffrey: WHOA! *Aqua: It's one of them!!! *Xion: *gasps* *(Tip shoves Oh into the freezer, and seals it with a broom) *Tip: Gotcha!!! *Astrid: We got him! *Heffer: Whoo!! We caught a boov! *DJ: Take that, freak! *Oh: What for are you did this?! I am Boov!!! Beloved by all humans!!! *Xion: Yeah, right!! *Tammy: *snarls at Oh* *DJ: *growls fiercely at Oh* *Tip: We know what you want! *Oh: Excellent! Can I come into the out now? *DJ: NO!! *Tip: You cannot come into the out now! You can never come into the out! *Oh: But I can! You are just having to take away the piece of wood! *Jeffrey: You invaded our home planet and kidnapped some members of our family! *Hiccup: And worst of all, you all ruined everything. *Alexis: You deserve to stay trapped in the freezer! *Xion: Maybe that will teach you a lesson! *(As the team leaves) *Oh: Oh, well.... than I will to.... have to- I will shoot forth the lasers from my eyeballs!! *Hiccup: what? *Meowth: Excuse me? *Tip: You can do that....? *Oh: *turns green* ...... Yes. *Hiccup: Hah! don't make me laugh. *Toothless: *growls at Oh* *Xion: Hmph. *Tip: Well, if you shoot your eye lasers, than we'll have no choice but to... explode your head! *Tuffnut: Wait, our heads Explodes? Cool. Tunes *Oh: *presses a button on the radio, and random and loud noises are played!* *Pig: *meows and runs around crazy in reaction to the music* *Tammy: *meows and runs around crazily with Pig* *Patch: *covers his ears* My ears!! My ears!! *Tip: *moans* What is THAT?! *Oh: Boov song. It is called "Motionless and Obedient". *DJ: *yowls like crazy* *Figaro: *runs on Xion's head like crazy* *Xion: Ow!! *Baby Lily: *covers her ears* Make it stop!!! Pwease!!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, turn that insane noise off now!!! *Oh: *smiles* Very big hit. *Midna: On YOUR planet, maybe!! *Hiccup: Oh! what are you trying to do?! blow our ears up!? *Alexis: *covers her ears* Change the music or we'll give YOU a hit, Oh!!! *Tuffnut: come on Radio! blow our Ears up! and maybe the dragonheart guy's too! *Jeffrey: Oh, zip it! *Jaden: *Covers his ears* I think my ears are gonna bleed!!!! *Tuffnut: Yes! it's working! come on! it's working! *Fishlegs: will somebody change the music?! Meatlug is rolling in the water! *Meatlug: *growling in pain, rolling in the water* *Aqua: Tip! Change it! Quick!! *Tuffnut: Not so Fast! I won't let her change it until our ears sore! *Jesse: *covers his ears* You're sick, Tuffnut!!! *Applejack: You are out of your mind, Tuffnut! *Tuffnut: oh yeah?! want to change the music?! you'll have to get through me! *Barf: *grabs Tuffnut* *Tuffnut: *muffed* Barf! you betrayed me! *May: Thanks, Barf!!! *Tuffnut: You'll all pay for this! *Patch: Quick! Change it! *Toothless: *growls as he tries to cover his ears* Oh and Hiccup's choice * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat